Not a Crowd
by crispypeas
Summary: DrabbleShot. Post-canon. Part Two of the Uchiha Restoration plan continues! This time around, everyone is more prepared… even Sarada.


**Title:** Not a Crowd  
 **Author:** crispypeas  
 **Summary:** DrabbleShot. Post-canon. Part Two of the Uchiha Restoration plan continues! This time around, everyone is more prepared… even Sarada.  
 **Prompt:** Plural  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ belongs to the tease-mangaka Kishimoto.  
 **Comments:** Seeing this ship becoming canon gave me new life! Here's to SasuSaku Month 2015!  
 **Published:** 23 July 2015

* * *

"On the plus side," she panted, "Naruto knows that— _haa_ —that I'm with child, right?"

"Child _ren_ ," her husband replied swiftly, "there are two of them. Plural."

"I-I know— _haa haa_ —I know that! It's just— _oh, oooooh, aaaaaah_ —the expression— _haaaaaaaa_ —"

"SAKURA, STOP WASTING ENERGY TALKING!" her red-haired friend screamed, "AND PUUUUUUUUUSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! HAAA! HAAAA! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

* * *

Sarada paced back and forth in the hallway. She didn't know this place very well, yet she couldn't stand still in the dimly-lit corridor. The fanged, white-haired ninja in front of the doorway remained calm, leaning against the wall while waiting for her mother and father to come out of the room.

"You know, Sarada," the shinobi yawned, "your mother isn't weak. She's fine."

"I know, Suigetsu-san," the young Uchiha replied, fiddling with her gloves. "But Mama's been in there for so _long_ , and Papa hasn't come out yet with her or Karin-san! Is it twice as long because of how many there are?!"

"That's just how baby delivery works, ya know?" the man replied, scratching his head. "It was the same with when she was having you. You weren't exactly a walk in the park either; I mean, none of them knew how this was going to work out, and Sakura was yelling and Karin was screeching because your mother had to have that area between her ass and her lady bits cut—"

The chūnin paled, trying to physically shake the image out of her head. Ew. Too much info there. Just. Ew.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAA! HAAAAA! HAAAAA!"

"—and Sasuke was freaking out because I think his hand was broken after the whole ordeal," Suigetsu continued, ignoring the ebony-haired child's antics, "and they had to wait for your mom to be not unfocused to fix it… but look at you, all Uchiha body and Haruno strength—"

Sarada blushed. At this point, she really didn't know what to think of this man. To believe that at one point _he_ was Papa's teammate…

"—you're a future force to be reckon with, for sure!"

…but she knew that his heart was in the right place, and his talking was his way of getting her to calm down. _Good thing Papa knows how to choose his teammates!_

"…thank you, Suigetsu-san."

The rogue nin gave a toothy grin and let his head rest against the wall again. Sarada opted to do the same, only standing, just in case Karin-san or her parents needed her. As if hearing her thoughts, her father opened the doorway, sweat dripping down his face.

"They're here."

* * *

They were truly a sight to behold. Karin pulled her cart of dirty towels and tubs aside to give more space for the others. Sasuke had returned to Sakura's side, wiping away the sweat from her forehead and admiring the two tiny bodies in his wife's arms.

"Sarada," Sakura smiled wearily. "You're a big sister now!"

The young girl nodded, silently taking in the view of it all.

 _My family_.

"How about you name the older one 'Suigesuke' and the younger one 'Karinhiko,' you know, the ones who helped with this delivery shenanigans?" Suigetsu offered, grinning wildly.

"Don't be a goddamn idiot in front of your goddaughter," Karin warned as she prepared to swing a dirty towel in her friend's face. "Besides, YOU stayed outside while SAKURA did all the work!"

"…so it's Sasuke's fault?"

"What. Did. I. Tell. You!"

"Sarada, would you like to help name your brothers?" Sasuke offered, silently encouraging his daughter to ignore the other two's banter.

The young Uchiha grinned. "Well, 'Sa' is a really lucky kana, right? Because Papa has it, Mama has it, and I have it…"

As Sakura listened to her husband and daughter talk about names and saw Karin drag Suigetsu out of the room— _to give this family some freaking privacy and less stupidity_ —she looked down at her two young boys: messy black hair and shining onyx orbs, surely they would inherit a thing or two from her.

 _This is my family._


End file.
